


old friend

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is so wrong. but it feels so good.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	old friend

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://youtu.be/Bs3nMPeglk4)  
> 
> 
> _Meet me at Blue Diner_  
> 
> 
> _I'll take coffee and talk about nothing, baby_  
> 
> 
> _At Blue Diner_  
> 
> 
> _I'll take anything you want to give me, baby_  
> 
> 
> .  
> .  
> back on my gay mitski shit babeeeeyyyy  
> i just wanted an excuse to finish an angst fic for these two  
> the ending feels rushed, oops  
> also it's hazawa café instead of blue diner  
> and cheating is not ok kids don't cheat 

It had been awhile since Misaki had been through these parts. After graduation, she and Kanon moved far from the prefecture, and gone to universities on the other side of the country. Not that they hated the city, their schools of choice just happened to be that far. But it hadn't been on Misaki's mind all that much, either. Had her mother not asked her to come visit, she might've never done so.

No, that was wrong. She would've, but only on a complete whim and without notice. Things were busy, and if she tried to take the time to plan out a proper visit, break would be over before she could even pack. Overthinking was a bad habit, she needed to break it. Even Kanon was worried, making sure to keep Misaki in place if things ever seemed to affect her studies or work.

Sweet, sweet Kanon. The antics of Hello, Happy World! lasted another year after she had graduated, up until the younger ones followed suite. Unlike the simplicity of high school, university was too important to try squeezing band practices and show in between, leading up to the break up. And through it all, the jellyfish loving girl had held Misaki's hand, reassuring her it would be alright.

Wasn't that her job?

It had probably been four years since they officially announced themselves as a couple, and three years since Misaki began attending the same university. Made things easier, living together and being on the same campus. The life of an adult didn't seem so bad when there was someone to share it with. But the moment she returned home, the feeling of familiarity made her wish it was all this comforting and easy again.

Late night mochi run. The supermarket was closing soon, and her siblings had been practically crying for some sort of dessert before dinner had even been served. To save her mother the trouble of going out so late, she volunteered to do it, and was now staring at the two choices she had. Green tea, or red bean. Probably red bean, to be safe. But green tea was a great choice . . .

"Misaki?"

The voice calling out to her name made her freeze in place, and she nearly dropped the boxes she was holding. She didn't want to believe it. Three years was much too short of an amount of time for this to be happening. Ideally, she would've preferred if it had been at least a decade before she heard that suave voice, saw that stupidly handsome face. Seems that wish wouldn't come true.

"Misaki! It's been too long!"

Taking a deep breath, Misaki looked up, eyes of steely blue meeting those of crimson red. Kaoru Seta, the once infamous prince of Haneoka and now, apparently just a normal customer at a local grocery store. Even after she graduated, girls still flocked to her all the same, begging for an autograph or a kiss on the hand or  _ anything _ , really. Seeing her alone, running into Misaki by pure chance . . . it was definitely a feeling of déjà vu.

"Ah, Kaoru-san," she mumbled, trying to keep their eye contact to a minimum. That signature smile was upon Kaoru's face, feeling more acted than genuine. Misaki wasn't sure why she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She also noticed that Kaoru had cut her hair, drastically so, the ends resting gently along her neck and the curve of her jawline. It was fitting. "What a coincidence."

"Truly so." In the former prince's hands was a basket which looked to be containing the ingredients for mochi soup, as well as premade rice cakes. It was nice to see her indulge in her real tastes rather than whatever fancy bullshit she claimed to enjoy. Maybe those three years made a real difference. Not that Misaki cared to find out, this was merely an exchange between two old friends, one that would soon be forgotten.

Neither spoke a word, not even a "How are you?" or "How are things?" It made the air tense, the mood awkward, as though neither wanted to speak to the other. Perhaps that truly was the case. Misaki wasn't sure how to feel about it. Trying her best to shake off the feeling, she dropped one of the boxes of mochi, not bothering to look at which she would now be buying. She just wanted to leave.

"Misaki."

_ If you don't look back, you won't have to talk to her. Not ever again. _

"Please wait a moment!"

After all these years, she still couldn't run away. Stopping in her tracks, she looked back at Kaoru, who was still smiling. She could swear her heartbeat had does up.

"If you would like, we could catch up. Tomorrow, of course! Hazawa Café, for old times sake?"

Misaki really wanted to say no. She  _ should  _ say no. It wouldn't be fair to Kanon, to Kaoru, not even to herself to say yes.

"Let's just go tonight. They should still be open."

  


Her mother said it was no issue that Misaki couldn't make it back before her siblings went to bed, that they could wait until tomorrow for sweets. She was grateful, as she wished to get this business over with now rather than have the time to think by herself at home. If she wasn't in the presence of Kaoru at the moment, she would be pacing, speaking to herself in mumbles to get her mind straight. Which might sound like a good idea, but she knew it wasn't.

Tsugumi brought them their beverages, twirling around them without small talk to deal with other customers. As the closing hours approached, it was a bit dead, but still busy enough to keep employees on their feet. The only person who would recognise the two was Tsugumi, who was never known to spread rumours or drama. Thank god it wasn't Hina or Kokoro, who couldn't keep their traps shut. 

Even now, Misaki was doing her best to avoid meeting eyes with Kaoru. She didn't want to look into those beautiful eyes, find herself gazing into them. Instead, she took notice of the ring Kaoru was wearing, and decided to use it to clear the silence that had been dragging on since the grocery store. "Found yourself someone?" she asked, as if it were the most intriguing topic in the world.

Kaoru had been smiling the entire time, and the mention of a special someone didn't change that. The smile never changed in any way. With a nod, Kaoru pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, which just fell back down to the side of her face. "I proposed to Chisato recently," she announced, her own eyes trailing to the ring. Ah, Chisato. While they did work well together in theory, seeing it actually happen was something else.

"Is that why you weren't being chased after left and right by girls?"

"Ah, my dear kittens, you mean? Yes, it was all given up when I decided to give my heart to Chisato. Not that I don't entertain them now and again, but we all must move on."

Everything about what Kaoru said was jabbing Misaki the wrong way. Her chest was heavy. She hated these feelings. Maybe she should've said no. She definitely should've said no. But instead, she forced a smile of her own, trying to seem happy. It seemed like she was getting better at it these days.

"Well, I'm happy for you. It just be nice, relaxing like this."

"You have Kanon, do you not? I was under the impression that you two were a couple."

"We  _ are _ a couple. She's just not here in town, she had classes to finish before coming back home."

"I see. My dear Chisato is also absent at the moment. Still very busy with her career, of course."

Misaki said nothing in response, merely sipping her coffee. What a coincidence that they both here in town, and neither of their spouses were around. They hadn't been alone in so long. Not since they ended their fling they had back in the early years of high school. Not even in moments where they found each other when they needed a shoulder to cry on, like they had done since they first met.

The conversation that followed was simply informing the other about what they had been up to — Kaoru was still doing theater, and had a rapidly growing fanbase. Rumours spread that she might show up in a movie soon. Misaki felt much more boring when talking about herself, just discussing how she was busy with work and school and was trying desperately to keep practicing with the turntable. Being a DJ wasn't exactly her passion, but she didn't really know her passion yet and it was familiar. Comforting, oddly enough.

Kaoru was nodding along, a look of true interest in her eyes. It was as though she was listening intently and not brushing off a single thing that left Misaki's mouth. Before either of them realised it, closing time was upon them, with Tsugumi asking if they wanted to stay a bit longer. "No, it's fine," Misaki assured, "it's late, anyway. We might as well get going." Their goodbyes were said, the two heading into the silent night. 

It was time for them to part as well, Misaki biting her tongue as she tried to think of the right words to leave Kaoru with. Something that would make it so they didn't regret it. No grudges, no burdens, nothing of the past to haunt them. If Kaoru was trying to think of something as well, it didn't show. She was still wearing that stupid smile.

Misaki opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again, to no avail. That's when she felt fingers caress her chin, leading her face along a trail that led right to Kaoru's lips. The kiss only lasted a second, with Misaki shoving Kaoru off, dumbfounded by the sudden action. Instinctively, she reached up to her lips, fingers brushing over them as she processed the moment.

Kaoru had kissed her. They were both in relationships, Kaoru was  _ engaged _ , and yet she kissed Misaki. There was a protest somewhere in Misaki's throat, but she couldn't manage to say it, licking her lips that suddenly felt dry. Kaoru was still so close, leaning in further and whispering in her ear.

"I've missed you so much, Misaki."

"Kaoru-san . . ."

_ This is wrong. _

"I could never stop thinking about you. Not when we broke up, nor when I graduated or when you moved. You're always on my mind."

A pair of hands wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies together. They were so close that Kaoru's lips were now against Misaki's ear. There was a kiss. Then one on her cheek. Another on her lips again. 

_ But it feels so good. _

There was no one else about. The only people who might've seen them were strangers that wouldn't pry. After four years, they were alone together once more. They shouldn't do this. They both knew they shouldn't. But it was evident that they no longer cared.

"Come back to my place?"

  


She was only twenty-one, but when she woke up, all of Misaki's body ached as if she was suffering from chronic arthritis. Sunlight peeked through the curtain, causing her to squint as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. The room was clean, the bedsheets were warm. Lying at her side was Kaoru, still sleeping ever so peacefully. A smile graced Misaki's face, and she ran a hand through the violet hair sprawled against the pillow.

Her phone had a few messages from her mother, asking where she was, telling her to stay safe. Guilt welled up in her chest, but was quickly taken over with the guilt of the night before. Kaoru's engagement ring was quickly spotted on the nightstand, reminding her that she had very well have ruined a relationship. No. She had ruined two.

If she wanted to, Misaki could easily hide it from Kanon. Her conscience wouldn't let her. She would tell her girlfriend the truth, and hope that maybe Kaoru wouldn't suffer a similar fate. A deep sigh, and she leaned against the headboard, trying to not think about it right now. What a challenging task.

"Nn . . . Misaki?"

The voice caught Misaki's attention, eyes falling to her temporary lover. Kaoru was still in the process of waking up, but flashed a signature smile. One Misaki was sure only she knew. Sweet and gentle, full of love. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Misaki leaned down, catching Kaoru's lips on her own.

"Good morning, Kaoru-san."

It was wrong. She knew it was. But if she could have one wish, it would be for this moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> what if... you followed my [twitter...](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) haha just kidding... unless?  
> 


End file.
